You Are Not Alone
by mockingbird616
Summary: Charlotte has a nightmare and Bellamy and Clarke come to her rescue. Slight Bellarke. Set after 1x03. Let's just pretend that Charlotte never killed Wells.


**A/N: In this story, I am going to pretend that Charlotte didn't kill Wells because I love both of them and I want them alive. Be sure to review and favorite. :D**

 _"_ _I hereby sentence you both to death," Chancellor Jaha stated, motioning for the guards to grab the two prisoners._

 _"_ _No! No! No!" was heard from Charlotte._

 _The prisoners were moved into the airlock before the door began to close._

 _"_ _We love you, our baby girl," was heard from the woman._

 _"_ _Everything is going to be okay," the man assured._

 _"_ _No! Mommy! Daddy! No!"_

 _The little girl's eyes never leave her parents' faces, not even when Jaha nodded and the click of a button was heard._

 _Suddenly the man and woman smile at the little girl before their bodies are flung out of the airlock and into space._

"Nooo!" Charlotte screamed, sitting up abruptly. Tears streamed down her face, as she tried to catch her breath.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She was shaking so badly that you could probably see it from across camp.

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid," she whimpered, but even as she said it to herself, over and over, she couldn't get herself to believe.

Meanwhile with Bellamy…

"Nooo!" a voice screamed from across the camp.

Bellamy jolted awake from the frightened yell of his youngest charge.

 _Charlotte_ , he thought.

As he realized who yelled, he scrambled out of bed and began to get dressed.

His latest conquest stirred.

"Come back to bed," she said, sleepily, annoyed that he was leaving.

"Not now. I have to handle something. You better be out of here by the time I get back," he answered, in a frustrated voice.

At that statement, the girl was wide awake.

"But—." She was cut off by Bellamy running out of the room.

Bellamy ran towards the direction he heard the voice.

"Bellamy!" a voice behind him yelled.

He turned around to see Clarke.

"Who was that?" Clarke asked as she ran beside him.

"Charlotte," he replied. "She probably had a nightmare about—."

"—her parents," Clarke finished, having witnessed her night terrors before.

"Yeah."

Their conversation was suddenly cut short by a loud sob. Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other with wide eyes before racing towards Charlotte's location. Neither of them stop until they reach her.

Both of their hearts broke as they saw the sobbing girl, curled up in a ball, next to a tree at the edge of camp.

Bellamy and Clarke kneeled beside Charlotte.

"Charlotte," Bellamy said, slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Charlotte slowly looked up to see the faces of her pseudo-parents.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" Clarke asked, brushing a few tears from Charlotte's face.

"My parents…they're…they're—." she couldn't finish before she broke into sobs.

Hearing her sobs, Bellamy pulled her into a comforting embrace. Her head rested against his chest and her hands moved to clench around the material of his shirt. Bellamy placed his chin on top of her head. As her sobs grew louder, Bellamy kissed her forehead and continued to rub her back.

"Shhh. It's okay, Charlotte," Clarke soothed, moving closer to Charlotte's shaken figure. "It's okay."

"Every time I go to sleep I see them," she whimpered, moving one of her hands to wrap around Clarke's. "The life leaving their bodies as they are pushed out to space."

Bellamy and Clarke stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Bellamy continued to hold her and rub her back while Clarke held her hand and caressed her hair. As they continued their comforting gestures, Charlotte's sobs began to cease.

When her cries turned into soft whimpers, Bellamy began to speak to her.

"I know you miss your parents. I miss my mom every day, but you need to move passed it or you will never be happy," Bellamy said.

"How do I move on?" Charlotte asked, her voice cracking at the end.

There was a moment of silence.

"Instead of focusing on when they were killed, think of all the happy memories," Clarke answered, using her own experience to help the young girl. "Tell me one good memory."

Charlotte thought about it for a moment. After a few moments, she suddenly let out a small laugh.

"When I was little, my dad tried to reenact stories he learned about Earth. He looked really silly," she recounted, a small smile emerged from her red, tear-stained face. "That was always right before bedtime. After that he would carry me to bed before my mom sang a little lullaby and stroked my hair while I fell asleep."

"Your parents loved you a lot didn't they? Clarke questioned. Bellamy looked at Clarke and realized where she was going with the conversation.

"Yeah, they did."

"You obviously loved them too. They died knowing that. All they needed was the reassurance that you were okay. Would they be happy that you are so miserable right now?" Bellamy spoke.

"We can't change what happened in the past, but we can control our future," Clarke continued. "You can't live your whole life, consumed by your parents' deaths.

"You can fight this. You aren't alone. We know exactly what you've been through and how you feel. Remember the words I taught you?"

"I am not afraid," Charlotte whimpered through her tears.

"Exactly. But another phrase you should remember is you are not alone, okay?" Bellamy continued.

Charlotte nodded, before snuggling closer to Bellamy's body. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. The only sounds were the snoring of the other teenagers in the clearing and the occasional sniffle from Charlotte.

Suddenly, Charlotte let out a big yawn.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep," Clarke commented.

"Okay," Charlotte said.

She pulled herself out of Bellamy's arms and went to lay on the ground. Bellamy suddenly laid his hand on top of hers.

"You aren't sleeping here tonight. You're staying in my tent. It's too cold out here. Plus, it would be easier for me to get to you if you have another nightmare," he claimed, pulling her to her feet.

Clarke nodded and stood up as well.

"He's right. C'mon."

Bellamy led Charlotte to his tent, pulling the flap of the entrance up, before tugging her inside. Clarke followed closely behind.

"You can take the bed," Bellamy said, quietly.

He pulled the blankets down for Charlotte to climb in. Charlotte carefully laid on the bed before Bellamy pulled a couple blankets over her. Clarke finally moved from her post at the entrance of the tent, sitting by Charlotte's feet.

"You all settled?" Clarke asked, after Charlotte shuffled around the bed, trying get comfortable.

Charlotte nodded.

"Then I will leave you two to sleep. Goodnight." Clarke kissed Charlotte's forehead before turning to leave.

"Wait, no! Please don't leave," Charlotte pleaded, quickly.

Clarke stopped abruptly and turned to face Charlotte.

"Bellamy's already here if you need anything."

"But I need both of you here." Charlotte's eyes watered with tears at the thought of Clarke not being there.

Clarke smiled, sympathetically.

"I'll stay. Don't worry," Clarke soothed.

"You can sleep on the bed with Charlotte," Bellamy informed her.

Clarke nodded before moving to the other side of the bed, slipping in next to Charlotte.

Bellamy settled himself next to the bed with his jacket as a makeshift pillow and a small blanket.

"Bellamy, are you okay down there? It looks uncomfortable," Charlotte commented after a couple of minutes.

"I'm fine," Bellamy replied gruffly.

"Are you sure? There's a lot of space on the bed. Clarke and I could move over" she continued.

"Charlotte's right," Clarke agreed, shifting closer to the edge of the bed. "Here, Charlotte. Move over."

"I said I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

After a couple minutes of arguing, Bellamy conceded, sliding under the covers next to Charlotte who was snuggled into Clarke.

"Goodnight," Charlotte said, meekly before falling into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight," Bellamy whispered, before quickly falling asleep, tired from tonight's events.

After ten minutes, Clarke was the only one awake. She looked lovingly at Charlotte, wondering how such an innocent, young girl could have gone through so much. As she was lost in her thoughts, an arm suddenly draped over her, making her jump a little in fright. She looked down to see Bellamy's arm on top of her and Charlotte. The hand gripped her waist, bringing her and Charlotte closer to him. She looked up at Bellamy's face and saw he was asleep. Clarke smiled, secretly loving the way his arm felt around her waist before closing her eyes and joining the two people next to her in slumber.

Let's just say that none of them had nightmares the rest of the night.


End file.
